The Gray World
by xangelxofxdarknessx
Summary: A one shot based on a prompt where the first thing Sips sees when he enters Minecraftia is Sip's eyes and that's why he always wears blue. Pairings: hinted at Sjips (Sips x Sjin) Warnings: none (maybe some fluffy cuteness, but nothing too bad :P)


Author's Note: This is based off a prompt where the reason Sips always wears blue is because when he first appeared in Minecraftia the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Sjin's eyes. This is the first fan-fiction I have ever written so, enjoy! :)

~Sips POV~

Gray.

Everything was always gray. I didn't know anything different. That's just how it's always been. I assumed that's how everything was. Gray, gray, and more gray. We were all gray here. Gray and black and white. That was how the world worked.

I heard a rumor that once a long, long time ago there use to be colors, but slowly the colors faded from the world. The rumors said the colors faded, because people lost the ability to imagine. Once imagination faded, the colors followed suit. Those were only child's tales though. Rumors held no merit. Even if it was true, the world was gray now, so it didn't matter what it use to look like in the past.

In my world I manufactured dirt. Since everything was gray it was hard to tell dirt from sand or other materials. It had always been a major problem. So I decided to fix it. I created a system that sorted dirt from other materials and created 100% pure dirt. I soon became rich, since everyone wanted pure dirt. After a while I stopped actually doing any hard work and I hired others to do it for me.

Not having to work, yet making millions at the same time was great at first. I got to relax all day and enjoy life. Big Money, Big Women, Big Fun. It was perfect. But soon I got bored not doing anything. I started paying people to entertain me. I offered lots of money to anyone who could stop me from getting bored.

One day this old elderly women entered my office. She was hunched over and was using a cane to walk. She looked extremely frail and old. I had never seen anyone who looked as old as she did before.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"I have heard that you want to be entertained," the old woman said so softly I barely heard.

"Well, yes... but... I don't think you can do that... I mean..."

"I'm too old?" she finished for me.

"Well... uh.. yes..." I said hesitantly.

"Well, I can make it so you are never bored again. For a price," said the old woman.

"What's the price?" I asked eagerly, "I have plenty of money."

"I want your business. Sign the entire business over to me and then I will do my half of the deal."

"My entire business?! No way! How will I make money? How will I survive?!" I said shocked.

"Boredom? or money? Your choice," she said simply.

"I... I don't know..."

"This is a one time offer. Once I leave, I won't offer it again."

I thought about it. What was the point of all this money if I never had anything interesting to spend it on. Plus, I could always come back and force her to give me my business back later. "Okay," I said finally, "Deal."

Before I could say another word she was chanting something. Some strange language I didn't understand. I was about to ask her what she was doing, but then everything went black.

"Mister? Are you okay? You kind of just... fell from the sky."

My eyes fluttered open to figure out where that noise was coming from. I was met with the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. They weren't gray. How was that even possible?

"Y-your eyes," I stuttered out.

"My eyes...?" the person -he was a man- asked confused.

"What color are they?"

"Uh... blue? Are you color blind?" he responded.

I sat up and looked at the man. Not only were his eyes blue, but his clothes and hair were colored as well. I looked around and saw the entire world was full of... color. Magnificent, wonderful, amazing color. How could he have lived so long without color. How could anyone live without it.

"Where am I?" I asked the man.

"Well, Minecraftia of course," he responded before adding, "Uh... if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Sips... I uh... I'm not from here," I said nervously.

"Well, hi Sips! I'm Sjin! I can show you around if you want..." he responded with a smile.

"I'd love that..." I said returning his friendly smile.

He offered his hand to help me up and I took it. I got up and I started to let go of his hand, but before I could he started to lead me towards the mountains. He gripped my hand tightly as he showed me all the beautiful things this world contained. As he showed me around I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. This world was full of so many beautiful things, but his eyes were by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

So there we were, hand in hand, as he showed me around the world and that's how we still are today.


End file.
